camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Candice Cabot
Personality she likes being called Candy, and she likes to smile and laugh. History Hebe and Lance met and fell in love in Miami, Florida, when lance was visiting his grandma, and Hebe was looking for a rare flower. they dated for a few monthes then Candy was born on July 16th 1995. When Hebe left, Lance didn't believe that she was a goddess. Hebe gave him specific instructions on how to raise Candy as a demi-god, but Lance ignored them because he thought it was made up. Lance didn't want Candy as a constant reminder that the woman he had fallen in love with was a fraud, so he abandoned her. Candy was left with no family except her gandmother, who raised her unaware of her demi-god future. her life at school was hard, and she was bullied, but she made the best of it and was always happy. through middle school, she had one friend, Maya, a demi-god. in her freshman year of high school, she met a girl named Zelda, who was a satyress. she and her two friends did everything together, except for one day, when she came home from school and was suppost to meet her friends at the mall, but she saw a small empusa lurking in the shadows. she didn't know what it was, and her grandmother didn't either. Her friends ran in, and Zelda killed it. Maya stood shaking and said, "What was THAT?" Zelda told Candy and Maya that they where both demi-gods, and they where both surprised. Zelda thought that there would only be one monster until the next day, and wouldn't be much of a threat until they would leave for camp, but she was wrong. during the night, after Maya packed her things and was staying at Candy's house, a cyclops stormed into the house, almost killing Candy and her grandmother. it was about 3 in the morning and Zelda wounded it, but didn't kill it. it slowly died outside the door while Candy and her friends drove to safety. Maya's step-sister arrived and gave Maya her father's gift as they were pulling out of the driveway. Candy asked if she had one, but Zelda said her mother never gave her one. another minotaur attempted to wreck the car, but a sword appeared in Candy's lap. she picked it up and helped Zelda fight the monster. she didn't do much, but she felt proud she tried. they drove the rest of the way to camp safely. candy1.jpg candy2.jpg candy3.jpg candy4.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Hebe have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Hebe can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hebe can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hebe can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. Passive #Children of Hebe are innately stronger and faster due to their slow aging. #Children of Hebe have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. Supplementary Children of Hebe can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. Traits These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. Relationships {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |'Name' |'Relation' |'Feelings' |- |Lance Cabot |Father |relationship trouble! |- |Zelda |Protector |One of best friends |- |Maya Jenson |Friend |another best friend |-} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Children of Hebe Category:Barbett